13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tape 7, Side A
Tape 7, Side A is the thirteenth episode of 13 Reasons Why. It is the thirteenth episode in the series overall. Synopsis Hannah seeks help from Mr. Porter, the school counselor. Clay plays the new tape for Tony and weighs what to do next. Plot This tape is about Mr. Porter. Flashback Hannah decides to give life one more chance. She goes to ask for help from the school guidance counselor, Mr. Porter. He doesn't help her at all as he's distracted and seems to be worn out from the constant ringing of his phone. He asks her if she's talked to her friends and mentions Jessica, Alex, and Courtney. She says that they aren't her friends and that all she wants is life to stop. She goes on to tell Porter about Bryce raping her. He asks her if she said no or if she tried to stop him. Hannah was in such a state of shock that she said she didn't do anything. Mr. Porter tells her that she probably did say yes but then regretted it. He says that if they're going to file a police report she needs to give him a name. Hannah doesn't want to, so Mr. Porter tells her that she needs to just move on. That's when Hannah finally decides to kill herself. After she mails her tapes and gives the second set to Tony, Hannah goes home, gets into the bathtub, and slits her wrists. Her parents later find her, though it is too late. Present day Clay talks to Mr. Porter about Hannah's visit with him before she killed herself. Mr. Porter, visibly upset and emotional after Clay's monologue, says that it wasn't his fault that Hannah took her life and that no one will ever understand what was going through her head when she did. That's when Clay pulls out the tapes. Later, Tony goes to the Bakers' store, and gives the Bakers a flash drive with Hannah's tapes so that they can hear their daughter's last thoughts. He doesn't tell them what's on the files, however, and tells them he still has Hannah's second set safely hidden away. He does say that if they require the set, he'll give them to him. He apologizes, admitting he thought he was doing the right thing by respecting Hannah's last wishes. At a taped deposition, the only two people who admit to having done anything wrong are Sheri and Tyler(though Tyler does not reveal his criminal stalking of Hannah). Tyler also reveals the existence of the tapes during the deposition, as well as stating that Clay currently possessed them(much to his mother's shock and surprise). The revelation of the tapes are dismissed by her, though, due to them not being in evidence. When Jessica is asked about the tapes, she denies knowing anything about them. Justin and Bryce meet up and talk about the deposition. Bryce then asks how Clay knew about his assault on Hannah. Justin then reveals to Bryce the existence of Hannah's tapes, which detailed both his attack on her and on Jessica, also revealing that Hannah was in the room the night. Visibly unsettled, Bryce asks if Justin heard the tapes and who currently possess them. Justin doesn't know. Nervous, Bryce asks Justin if he knows the true story, and Justin responds that he knows now. Bryce asks if he'll see Justin around, but is simply answered with "I don't think you will." before Justin walks away. It is later revealed that Tyler has accumulated a large arsenal of guns, as well as created a list of people he wants to kill(though he removes Alex). Jessica finally tells her dad that she was raped. Later, Mr. Porter is seen listening to the tapes with a boombox, and has just started Number 13(his tape). However, he is interrupted by the principal, who informs him that Alex shot himself in the head the previous night. Mr. Porter is visually unsettled, likely both by this shocking news, and, having heard the tapes, knowing why Alex did it. Wanting to do right by Hannah, Clay decides to befriend Skye, a suicidal girl who is desperately crying out for help. He won't ignore the signs this time. Clay is later seen riding with Tony, Skye and Tony's boyfriend into the sunset. Trivia * Though the show has now covered all material from the novel, it is heavily indicated in this episode that there will be a second season to cover the numerous cliff-hangers and continuing story arcs that remain unresolved (many of which did not appear in the novel) including: **Alex remains in critical condition after his suicide attempt. **Tyler's massive gun arsenal and hit-list. **Jessica's revelation to her father of her assault. **The Bakers' lawsuit against the school. **Hannah's parents now possess her tapes and have begun listening to them, which means that they will learn about the 13 who caused their daughter's death, and each of their roles in it, as well as the numerous crimes committed by them. ** The current whereabouts of Justin after his conversation with Bryce. **The unrevealed fate of Sheri after her confession to the police about knocking down the stop sign, which led to the death of Jeff. **Mr. Porter now possess the tapes, which now contain Bryce's taped confession to the rape of Hannah. He is now also aware of the other 12 and their roles in Hannah's suicide. **The ultimate fate of Bryce, whether or not he'll ultimately be charged with the rapes of both Hannah and Jessica, now that Jessica has confessed to her father about her sexual assault, and both the Bakers and Mr. Porter having his recorded admission to Hannah's rape. **The tapes are now public knowledge. ** Clay's mother learns of the tapes and Clay's (now former) possession of them, indicating a possible confrontation between her and Clay, as well as her continued involvement in defending the school against the Bakers' lawsuit. ** Not all of the students have given their depositions yet, including Clay. ** Marcus planting the weed on Clay's bag. Category:Episodes